


Unterschiede

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Gen, Memories, Post-Canon, Repressed Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Ein Gespräch, das einfach sein sollte, geht in eine andere Richtung ... (Ein Beitrag von mir zum Thema, was passieren könnte, nachdem sie aus dem Dorf reiten^^)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Unterschiede

**Author's Note:**

> Den Ausgangspunkt kennen wir, die "Hauptthematik" mit Chris' Erinnerung ist hier für mich ein wenig experimentell. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie gut eingebaut und dargestellt. Ein Gedankenspiel, bei dem Lob und Kritik gleichermaßen willkommen sind :)

Es wird Abend. Zum zweiten Mal, seit wir das Dorf verlassen haben. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergeht. Kleine Dinge helfen mir, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Die ruhigen Bewegungen des Pferds unter mir. Der Duft des gebratenen Hasen. Das stetig flackernde Feuer und die Sterne, die auf uns herabblicken wie schon vor Wochen. Du neben mir. Ja … Jedenfalls, noch.

Für andere geht es nirgendwo mehr hin. Nicht für die toten Bauern, die bei ihrem befreiten Dorf ruhen, in ihrer Heimaterde. Nicht für Harry und die anderen. Auch nicht für Calvera und viele seiner Männer. 

Ich bin zu müde, um viel zu fühlen. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass er nicht gleich zur Waffe griff. Er wollte uns auf seine Seite bringen. Und auch nach allem, was folgte, ließ er uns ziehen. Vielleicht hätten wir zusammengearbeitet. Unter anderen Umständen. Aber weil das Gott oder sonst jemanden nicht scherte, musste ich ihn erschießen.

Seinen Leuten geht es jetzt wohl ähnlich wie uns. Etwas Neues suchen, wieder einmal.

„Die es aus dem Dorf geschafft haben … Ob sie zusammenbleiben?“ Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich über sie reden will. Aber es ist leichter, als das mit uns anzuschneiden.

„Kein Plan.“ Du legst noch etwas Holz ins Feuer, wirkst nachdenklich. „Könnten sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreuen. Oder ´nen neuen Anführer bestimmen. Dann hören wir sicher wieder von ihnen.“

Du wirfst mir einen Blick zu, schaust gleich wieder weg. Ich fische nach einer Zigarre.

„So oder so, alles wird ihnen kaum möglich sein.“ Statt deiner sehe ich ein Büschel Gras an. „Die Mexikaner unter ihnen werden in den Staaten härter angefasst, die Amerikaner auf dieser Seite.“

„Alle sind gleich, nur manche sind gleicher.“

Sicher denkst auch du an Calveras Worte über Bankräuber in Texas. Und ich denke noch an eine andere Sache.

„Man muss froh sein, wenn man posthum noch die Erlaubnis bekommt, verscharrt zu werden.“

Nun begegne ich doch deinem Blick und dein Lächeln ist ansteckend. Ja, da war doch etwas mit einem Leichenwagen …

Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Neben Indianern gibt es auch … Und mein verdammter Kopf ist gleich dabei, das Ganze wieder hervorzuholen. Wäre auch zu schön, wenn ich es einfach vergessen hätte.

_Eine Tür. Abgeschlossen. Ich kann nicht raus. Und währenddessen …_

„Was ist?“, fragst du leise. Meine Versuche, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, ziehen bei dir nicht.

Ich schließe kurz die Augen.  
„Nichts.“

„Danach sieht’s aber nicht aus.“

„Hör mal. Uralte Fehler sind hier wohl belanglos.“ Und selbst wenn nicht … Es ist verflucht anstrengend, immer wieder Fragen zu beantworten. Ich kenne es so, dass ich allein bin und Ruhe habe. Manchmal auch zu viel davon. Aber ich brauche das. Vor allem nach Jobs.

Du sagst nichts weiter. Und nachdem wir eine Weile so dagesessen haben, erzähle ich schließlich doch. Warum auch immer. Vielleicht nur, weil du ein unerklärliches Interesse an meinem Innenleben hast – wie schon im Dorf. Und ich glaube, ich kann dir vertrauen.

„Da waren diese Kinder“, sage ich und merke am Rande, wie wirr dieser Beginn sein muss. Was soll’s. „Auf unserer Plantage. Ich bin manchmal zu ihren Hütten gelaufen. Zum Spielen, oder um ihnen etwas vom Abendessen mitzubringen. Vater sah das nicht gern.“

„Bis schließlich …“, nimmst du den Faden auf, als ich innehalte.

„Bis schließlich die eine Nacht kam. Ich dachte, wir könnten weglaufen, auf eine Insel oder in die Stadt. Was man sich eben einbildet, wenn man nur so um die fünf ist … Mich sperrte man ein. Sie bekamen die Peitsche.“ Dabei war doch ich schuldig gewesen. Aber ich war der Sohn ihres Herrn. Und weiß.

Du wirfst mir einen Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten kann, und nickst. Könnte es sein, dass du auch daran gedacht hast, irgendwann? Oder es getan hast? … Ich bohre nicht nach. Du bist du und hast deine eigene Art, dich zu öffnen – oder auch nicht.

„Wenn ich wenigstens die Tür aufbekommen hätte“, sage ich stattdessen und könnte mir gleich darauf auf die Zunge beißen. Genug. Den Rest spreche ich nicht laut aus. Dass ich sie so doch rausgebracht oder mich dazugestellt hätte. Dass es nie dazu kam. Dass wir danach nichts mehr miteinander zu tun hatten.  
Gefühlt tausend Jahre her, aber ich sehe es immer noch, und fühle es auch.

„Ich hätte dich rausgelassen, wenn ich an den Türknauf gekommen wäre.“ Du knuffst mich in die Seite. „Du hättest mir nur drahten müssen, und jemanden bitten, mich hochzuheben. So als Hemdenmatz ist man ein wenig klein.“

Ich muss lächeln. Irgendwie ist diese dumme Vorstellung, dieses Herumalbern, eine Hilfe. Es liegt Wärme darin. Und ich finde die Kraft für einen neuen Schritt.

„Das ist wohl vorbei. Aber wenn ich wieder irgendwo einsitze … Holst du mich raus?“

Du grinst mich an.  
„Wenn du es auch tust.“

Ich nicke nur, aber ich fühle mich leicht. Zusammen. Bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn ich sitze. Oder du. Oder darüber hinaus.

Ich will es mit dir versuchen.


End file.
